Hells Daughter
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Seraphina Harrison is the adopted child of Stiles and Miranda. Her real Parents are Persephone and Hades. She's a fire-wielding Demi-God. Read as she moves to Forks, Washington. Home of the Vampires. OOC, Not really any Percy Jackson characters.
1. Don't Call Me Sera!

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**There are some things related to Percy Jackson and The Olympians, but none of the characters or anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Seraphina Harrison is the adopted daughter of Stiles and Miranda Harrison. Her real parents are Persephone and Hades. She's a fire-wielding Demi-God. Watch as she moves to Forks. Home of the Vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

I stared at my reflection. I stared at my black hair, black eyes and pale skin. I was pretty, I knew that, with high cheek bones, full lips and heavy lashes. My fringe hung over my forehead, complimenting my heart-shaped face. I was, after all the daughter of the beautiful Persephone, and the devilish Hades.

Thats right. My parents were the king and queen of the Underworld. The myth of Persephone hating father is a lie, and he really is a kind soul. Unless he disslikes you. Then he's a real bastard. I have to live with the Harrisons', two middle-aged humans that are blissfully ignorant to everything I do.

I ran a hand across the mirror, and slouched back in my chair. Stiles and Miranda - the Harrisons' - had moved to Forks, Washington. Rainiest town _ever._ I finished packing a few hours before, and glanced around my room. The walls were painted a dark grey, and the carpet was black. I had electric lights built into the cieling, but I prefered to use my black and red candles that were placed around the room randomly. I had a double bed, with black covers and blood red pillows. I had big bay windows, where I could sit on the ledge and watch the busy human's lives. The windows were now hidden behind red, floor-sweeping curtains.

I was sat at my beautiful black dressing table, where in the mirror my face looked both frightening and bewitching in the candle-light. I loved it.

My 'parents' didn't like my taste, but still got me whatever I wanted. They often tried to buy my affections, and it was a good job we were a wealthy 'family'. I took a deep breath, and picked up my eyeliner. I applied it thickly, and used a small amount of red lipgloss on my lips, before standing up.

It was my first day Forks High. Actually, it was my first day at an American school. Me and the Harrisons' had lived in England until' recently. They were both actually Americans, born and bred, but I was pretty proud of my Londoner's accent. Then again, I just loved standing out in a crowd.

Weaing black jeans, studded ankle-boots and a top that said, in writing that resembled blood 'Normal People Scare Me', I waved my hand and all the candles in the room went out. I rifled through my draws until I found the small case where my charm bracelet rested. I pulled out the bracelet, and slipped it on.

I suppose it couldn't really be called a 'charm bracelet', for there was only one charm on their, and a small silver bar that said 'Seraphina' in Ancient Greek. The lonely charm was of a bow and arrow, and when pressed against my the silver bar, the bracelet turned into a real bow. It was a birthday gift from Persephone when I was still living in the Underworld.

Upon leaving the room, I heard Miranda shout,

"Sera, come on, you'll be late!" I winced. I hated being called Sera. Seraphina was much nicer, in my opinion.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, jogging down the stairs. My feet hit the bottom and I rushed passed my 'mum', grabbed my bag keys, before leaving the house. "Bye!" I called half-heartedly.

My car was nothing too complicated, just a black BMW of some kind. I didn't really talk 'car speak'. It confused me. I climbed in, and smiled when it purred to life. As long as it was fast, I didn't care what model it fucking was. I sped through the winding streets of Forks, until' I reached the school. The only clue that it was in fact a school, was the sign indicating its status outside. I sighed. By the time I had arrived, there was already students here. I didn't want the attention I was garanteed to get. I climbed out, and managed to - some how - avoid any teenagers until' I left the front office moments later, timetable in hand.

Just as I was walking down the hall, a short boy with dark hair approached me eagerly. "Hey, I'm Eric - you're new, right?"

I tried a smile. "Yeah, I'm Seraphina."

Right, the Harrisons' daughter, nice name you got there." I blinked.

"Adopted daughter." I corrected.

"Sensitive subject?" He assumed. I laughed.

"Not at all, I just like to say things as they are." I told him with a genuine grin.

I sat through my lessons struggling to read the English text and sit still. The school thought I was 'Dyslexic', but really, my brain understands Ancient Greek perfectly. Any other language I read is like worlds floating about on a page. Also, because of my survival instincts, I couldn't sit still. I fidgetted, constantly.

By the time lunch arrived, I had met a few people, who had bravely come to introduce themselves. I had quickly come to the realisation that Jessica Stanley - a short, curly haired girl - was only my friend because of the gossip she thrived on. I had been flirted with by a lot of boys, but the only ones I could actually remember were Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. I walked into the canteen with Jessica, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we collected our food.

We walked over to the table where Mike - Oh joy - Eric, - Eh, I could deal with him - Lauren Mallory (Who I knew was a bitch just with one glance) and a dark-haired girl, Angela Webber were sat. I fiddled with my bow and arrow charm.

"Hey Sera!" Mike exclaimed. I clenched my fist.

"Hello, Mike." I said politely, sitting down. I instantly want to move, but forced myself to sit still. Shit! I had made a critical error. I was between Jessica and Mike, which was a problem for three reasons;

1) Jessica liked Mike.

2) Mike liked me.

3) I dissliked both of them.

"How are you finding Forks High?" He asked.

"Its... Cool." I answered warily.

"Its... Cool?" He mimicked.

"Hey! I'm used to all-girl boarding schools!" That was a valid point. Stiles had insisted on me attending a proper boarding school whilst we were in England. Thats the reason behind my rather posh accent.

Before our conversation could anywhere remotely interesting, Jessica snatched my attention. "Sera," My eye twitched, but she didn't notice, " Look over there." She nodded at something over my shoulder. Curious clouding my better judge-ment, I glanced in the direction of which she indictated.

Five people were sat around a table. They all had pale skin and an odd, amber eye colour. But that wasn't what I noticed first.

They were each georgous - as if Aphrodite herself had graced them with beauty.

Yet, I couldn't see why it mattered to me, and therefore just shrugged and looked back at Jessica. Just by the look on her face, I could tell that she wanted me to ask about them, so I mentally sighed.

"Who are they?" I asked, with poorly faked interest. I shifted in my seat, and started to drum my fingers on the table, needing to move. My bracelet jingled with the sudden movement.

She frowned, but launched into an explanation. "They're the Cullens and the Hales. The blondes the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie's dating the big one, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper dating the really small dark-haired girl, Alice Cullen." There was one more boy, who she hadn't described yet, so I looked at her to see that she had a dazed look on her face. "And_ thats _Edward. Hottest guy in school. But apparently, none of us are good for him."

That was girl code for; He turned me down five times, and he will do the same thing to you, bitch.

"They're all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. It's just disgusting - I mean, some of them are together, and they live with eachother."

"I don't really care, Jessica." I told her. "And besides, they're not related. It doesn't matter. It's just the same as moving in with your boyfriend."

"Whatever, Seraphina." She said coldly, and turned to speak with Lauren. I almost laughed, and glanced back at the Cullens and Hales. The bronze-haired one, who I guessed as Edward from Jessica's rant, was looking at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, and turned away, catching a glimpse of his slightly shocked face. I started to pick at the so called 'food', and slouched back in my chair, waiting for lunch to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I walked to Biology, with one thing on my mind.

The new girl.

I couldn't read her thoughts, and she was bizzarely beautiful. Like us, but more human. Her sent was also odd, like spice and fire.

I entered the class to see her speaking to Mr. Banner, and quickly scanned the room. I knew my desk was the only vacant one. I guess I was going to end up with her next to me. I passed her, and her bottomless black eyes met mine briefly. They seemed darker than a thirsty vampire, and seemed to harbor secrets. I made my way to my desk, and sat down, and a moment later she came walking towards me.

"Hey." She said with a grin. She slid into the empty seat.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." But she already knew that, because Jessica bloody Stanely had told her about us at lunch. I was suprised at her reaction - she just didn't seem to care much. Her hand twitched and she sudddenly looked like she was trying not to move.

"I'm Seraphina - Seraphina Harrison." She spoke the last name reluctantly. What kind of name is Seraphina? I thought for a minuet. I recignoised her last name, Harrison. Ah, yes.

"Your Stiles and Miranda's adopted daughter." I assumed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They're both doctors, right? They work with my father, Doctor Carlisle."

"Oh. Cool. You're adopted too, right?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you like living with them?" I noticed her twirling a small charm around her fingers. Couldn't she sit still?

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

She hesitated, "Did you ever meet your real parents?" She answered with a question. Cunning.

I swallowed. "Yes, yes I did. Did you?" Seraphina shifted in her seat.

"Yes, that's why I disslike my family now. I miss my real parents too much."

"If you don't mind my asking - why were you put up for adoption?" I wasn't sure if that was too insensative or not, so I asked it warily.

"I don't know," Seraphina told me, although I could tell it was a lie, "I guess it's too complicated. It was seven years ago, and I was only ten years old. I probably wouldn't of understood."

Before I had a chance to question her calm mood, the teacher started his lecture, and I cursed him using words I didn't realise I knew.

I noticed how whenever he wrote something down for us to copy, Morticia would sight angrily, and glare and letters looking confused, and she couldn't sit still for longer than a minuet or so.

After class, I walked down the hall next to Seraphina, as I had started to talk to her again before we left, I tried to ignore the envious and confused thoughts of the surrounding students as we walked.

"I might skip P.E." Seraphina declared.

"Why?"

She gave me a funny look. "Who actually likes P.E?" Damn, she got me there. after one look at my expression, she grinned. "Exactly."

"You going to go home?" I asked. 'Home' seemed to spark some thing sad in her eyes, and I almost regretted saying it.

"Probably." Seraphina shrugged. "See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Sure." I smiled, and started on my way to my last class, one question hovering in my head.

Why was I so captivated by Seraphina Harrison?

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Disslike?<strong>

**It will hopefully get better. **

**Review!**

**- Indigo Fate**


	2. Daddy Dearest

**Ok, so, next chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

**Wednesday**

Over the next few days, me and Edward became close, in the sense that we talked all the time, but never really hung out. At lunch we didn't sit together, but between lessons we acted like best friends. It was weird, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd about him. That something was different.

I walked into the canteen, Jessica once again beside me. She had became slightly envious since I had started to speak to Edward, but I couldn't really care less. Just as we were about to sit down, my phone started to ring.

"I'm on the highway to Hell-" I grinned. It was father's ringtone. My _real_ father's rington. I picked it up and excused my self from the group.

"Hey dad." I answered, leaving the room.

"Slithering Seraphina!" His joking voice yelled through the speaker. I laughed.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're fine." Persephone answered. I must be on loudspeaker.

"Hey mum." I knew I had a shit-eating grin on my face. But c'mon - I hadn't seen or heard from my parents since I left England. We used to secretly meet up all the time. We hadn't had chance lately. I tapped my hand absent-mindedly against my thigh.

"How are you doing, Seraphina?"

I swallowed. "Fine. I just miss you. I want to come home."

"When you graduate, you can come. Just not yet. You need to finish school." Hades lectured.

"But dad - My brains hot-wired to read Ancient bloody Greek. I can't sit still for long. School is like the Underworld - but worse."

"The Underworld isn't that bad." I could almost see him pouting.

"I mean I feel like the souls you torture on a daily bases." I tried to put in a way he'd understand. I felt eyes on me, and glanced around, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I couldn't see anyone. Odd.

"Seraphina, you are finishing school and that is final." Persephone insisted.

"Why must you hate me so?" I whined.

I knew she was rolling her eyes. "Drama Queen. I love you, Seraphina, but do as your told. We'll call again soon."

"Bye. I love you." I whispered.

"Goodbye." They told me in unison, before the line went dead. I sighed, and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Oh my Zeus. This is just shit." I grumbled. I turned and stalked back in the canteen, walking over to my 'friends'. I could see the Cullens watching me suspiciously, and my thoughts wondered back to the feeling of eyes watching me before. No, that's ridiculous. They can't of heard. I sat down next to Mike, and he turned and gave me a coy smile. I blinked, and smiled slightly.

"So, Sera." Unconsciously, my black-painted nails tapped a beat against my plastic chair. "I was thinking that we should hook up some time." He shifted closer, and put his arm across my seat, leaning forward. I leaned back, away from him.

"I don't think so, Mike." I told him quietly.

"Come on baby," He leaned closer again, and I realised he was going to kiss me. Oh Hades no!

In a flash, I bent down, grabbed my bag and stood up. "Bye." I called half-heartedly, and walked swiftly from the room, but not before I heard the whole Cullen table laughing. I walked until I reached my locker, then leant back against it.

"Holy Hell." I breathed, and chuckled to myself. Smiling I opened my locker, and rifled through,checking my notes and such.

"Seraphina?" Called a soft voice.

"What the Hades?" I exclaimed, practically jumping out of my skin. I turned to see Edward stood behind me, with a questioning look on his face.

"Hades?"

"I read a lot of Greek Mythology." I lied. I didn't need to, my dad's one of the Gods.

"You don't look like the sort of person to like that stuff."

"My full real name is Seraphina Persephone Hades." I told him seriously. That was actually true, too. His eyes widened. "My name even means 'Burning One' and 'Serpent' in Greek." **(Don't kill me, because really, it's Latin. But I want it to be Greek, just to fit the whole theme of the story.) **

"Quite the name. So you really like the Ancient Gods myths?" He asked, and we started to walk towards Biology. The bell was sure to go soon.

It's not myths! I mentally screamed. "Yeah - I'm practically in love with the aspect of it. Especially Demi-Gods."

He sent me a questioning look. "Demi-Gods? Why?"

"Because in some cases, it was the Gods falling in love with humans. I just think that it's sweet, how people so powerful could fall head over heels for someone so insignificant to their world, and having children with them. And some of the children were aleggedly pretty bad-ass." I finished with a smirk. He looked at me for a second, searching my face.

"You are so odd." He told me honestly.

"Shut your mouth, Cullen." I snapped jokingly, and the bell went, just as we reached the classroom.

"Great timing." Edward said with a lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes and walked in as the corridor started to buzz with student activity. We sat at our desk, and continued to chat as our classmates filed in. Mr. Banner announced that we were doing a lab, and I cursed quietly. I couldn't read the bloody instructions, or the sheet he had given us. I stared at the paper angrily as Edward set up the microscope.

Maybe I stared enough, the moving letters would stay still.

It didn't work.

"Why are you staring at it the paper like that?" Edward asked. I sighed. I didn't anyone but the teachers to know that I was 'Dyslexic'. And the only reason they knew is because its on my records.

"I'm Dyslexic. I can't read a thing on this bloody sheet." I muttered, frustrated.

"Really?" He questioned. No, but I can only read Ancient Greek. I thought. Yeah, that'd go down well.

"Yup." I lied. Edward started to explain, I could hear Jessica gossiping about me. Great. She'd fucking over-heard me. It'll be all over the school by tomorrow.

I tapped my foot against the floor in an unwavering beat, and fiddled with my bracelet.

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"You don't seem to be able to sit still." He stated. "Why?"

"ADHD." Battle Reflexes. "Life officially hates me. I'm adopted, Dyslexic, ADHD and my name is ridiculous." Well, I did actually love my name, but... Whatever.

"I like your name." Edward said, but then his eyes widened, as if he didn't mean to voice his opinion. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Let's just... Do the lab."

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Disslike? <strong>

**This is shorter than the last chapter, sorry.**

**- Indigo Fate**


	3. LateNight Stalking

**Next chapter.**

**Ok, here we go.**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Something wasn't quite normal about Seraphina. Me and my family were sure of it. Infact, we were sat around the living room, trying to figure her out.

"Wait - so, what do we actually know about her?" Carlisle asked, and everyone turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Her full real name Seraphina Persephone Hades, I can't read her mind-"

"I can't get a read on her emotions." Jasper stated.

"But - I _can_ see her in my visions!" Alice exclaimed.

"And I still can't get over her name." Emmett said, trying not to laugh. I ignored him.

"She loves Greek Mythology. She's Dyslexic and totally ADHD."

"We overheard her on the phone, too." Rosalie said. "Talking to her dad."

"Doctor Harrison?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Everyone turned to look at me, confused. "She wouldn't call Harrison dad. She hasn't gotten over leaving her real parents."

"So that was her real parents?"

"I guess."

"They were speaking about Ancient Greek and the Underworld!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, something about her only being able to read Ancient Greek. And that she wanted to go home." I agreed.

"Didn't her dad call her Slithering Seraphina? What kind of nickname is that?"

"Seraphina can mean Serpent." I explained.

"She also said something about torturing souls."

"Her mother said that she could come home when she graduated. And she said that she missed them. Like she hadn't seen them in a long time."

"Maybe, they're just a really dysfuntional family, and she's secretly seeing her real parents." Rosalie suggested.

"I don't know," Alice started slowly, "I've seen her in P.E. She's bizzarely fast and strong for a seventeen-year-old girl. You know, when she sits still she's always moving, fiddling with something? Well in Gym she's totally fine, as long as she's concentrating on the sport."

I leaned back. "She's a real mystery." I muttered.

"I say we get Eddie to stalk her." Emmett shouted.

"Don't call me Eddie! And I'm not going to stalk her!"

"Maybe you should - just to observe her behaviour. If she's just human, we'll leave her alone." Carlisle said. "Try and get hold of her phone or something."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go now, if it makes you feel better." In a flash, I ran out of the house, and back to the school. From the school, I picked up her scent and followed it to a large, modern house. Her car - along with two others - was parked in the driveway. It was dark already, supplying me with the ability to hide in the shadows. I climbed swiftly up a tree, and leapt around the house until' I found her bedroom. Inside, I saw Seraphina lying on her bed, on her stomach and reading a book. She looked ghostly pale in the moonlight, and her left hand was tapping against the page absent-mindedly.

Wait, reading? I thought she was Dyslexic?

I moved closer to the window, and I could see the writing on the pages wasn't even English - or any other language that I knew.

But, she was reading it, changing the page every ten minuets.

"Sera!" A woman's voice called. I saw her wince. I knew she hated being called that.

"Coming." She yelled, and shut the book. She leapt up, and waved her hand. All the candles in the room went out, and Seraphina quickly walked out into he hall.

What the Hell?

Maybe the candles weren't real, and it was a sensor, I reasoned. But, curiosity got the better of me. Silently opening her window, I climbed into her dark room. I flitted over to one of the candles, and picked it up, examining it.

It was a real candle.

Then how did she just extinguish all of them with a wave of her hand?

I spotted her phone on the bedside tablem and picked it up, quickly scanning the contacts.

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Chiron**

**Dad**

**Mum**

**Miranda **

**Stiles**

So she has her real parents numbers, as well as her adoptive parents? And what the Hell is Camp Half-Blood. I scrolled down the list, the rest just being normal names, who I guessed were just her friends. I allowed myself a grin when I found my name, with a smiley face next to it. I laughed when I saw Mike's number, with 'bastard' written beside it, and 'bitch' written next to Jessica.

"It's getting late, why don't you go up to bed?" A male voice said.

"Sure. After school tomorrow I might be back late." Seraphina told the man. I guess it was Stiles Harrison.

"Be back before dark." He said sternly, and I heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly fled the room, and in an instant I was perched outside on the a tree branch. Seraphina entered the room, and her eyes zoned in on a red candle, that rested beside her bed. A flame sparked up, lighting up the room enough for her to see. She climbed into her bed, and smiled faintly, gesturing again as the candle flickered once before dying out.

I quickly took off, running at a full sprint home.

That little late-night stalking session just made things even more confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this ones even shorter than the last, and nothing really happened, but I needed it in there.<strong>

**Review!**

**- Indigo Fate**


	4. Fire

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**I forgot to mention, that even though both of Seraphina's parents are Gods, she's just a Demi-God.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

I parked my car in my usual space, and bent down to grab my bag. I straightened up, and went to open the door. I jumped out of my skin when I saw Edward leaning against my car. Was he even there a second ago?

I pushed some of my dark hair behind my ear and kicked open the door, climbing out. I slammed the door shut, and Edward walked until there was only a few inches between us. I looked up at him, searching his eyes, and quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, Seraphina, I've been thinking. You don't seem like your average High School student." He said calmly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you getting at, Cullen?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"What _are you_, Seraphina?" I blinked, and forced a smile onto my face. I barked a laugh.

"Get some sleep, Edward." I told him, and pushed passed, shaking my head.

Holy Hell, he noticed something. I quickly thought over the passed few days. I hadn't let anything slip, surely!

Wait - The phone call. I had felt eyes on me, but thats ridiculous! I couldn't see anyone, there was nowhere to hide.

I nervously tugged on my bracelet. I had told Stiles that I would be late home. I had to do some shooting, take my mind off things. All I had to do was survive the day. I'd be fine!

Muttering to myself, I made my way to class.

By lunch, I had gotten up a perfect facade, but inside I was wreck, thinking up theories and solutions to Edward's accusations. I entered the canteen, pulling my frayed sleeve. I noticed all of the Cullens watching me carefully, my eyes darted away, looking anywhere but at them.

Jesus Christ, Seraphina! Suspicious much! I scolded myself.

I took one glance at the table where I usually sit, and decided, that I could skip lunch. I almost sprinted out of the room.

I ran out of the building, and over to the gym, finding myself a secluded area behind it. I leant against the wall, and slid down uptil I was sitting. I held my hand out flat, and took a deep breath, concentrating on the heat in the air. After a while, the heat around my hand was almost unbareable, and I knew that my skin could burn if I heated it up any further. I clicked my fingers, and the sudden frixion created a spark. I grinned, and focused on the energy, and it eventually turned into a hovering flame. I had been getting better day by day. I moved my fingers, and the flame flickered, mirroring my movements.

I soon grew bored of playing with fire, and waved my other hand. The flame dissapeared instantly, leaving me in a bubble of stale hot air. I took a deep breath and stood up, walking back inside. The bell sounded, and I found myself in Biology. I blinked.

I needed to stop spacing out like that. I glanced to my right, and jumped. Edward was there, staring at me intently.

"For the Gods sake." I muttered, and concentrated on my breathing. That was quite the scare!

"You alright?" Edward asked me. I shrugged.

"Not going to question my humanity?" I asked him absent-mindedly, flexing my fingers before tapping a restless beat on the table.

"Oh give it up, I know your not normal."

"I could say the same thing about you." I grumbled, finally realising how true that statement was. He really wasn't all that normal...

"Tell me what you are!" He whispered fiercly.

I looked him in the eye. "I can't." I stressed.

"So you admit to not being human?"

"Partly. And yourself?"

He sighed. "Was." So... He was human? Surely that doesn't make sense.

We spoke no more on the subject, just returning to our usual friendly banter, but I didn't miss the suspicious glint in his eye whenever I tried to read something.

After Biology, I decided on skipping P.E, and made my way to my car quickly. I up a winding path into the woods, and parked my car. I picked up my bag of arrows from the back seat (I always kept it there) and slung it over one shoulder. I climbed out, and walked through the thick under growth until' I found a small clearing. Taking a pen from my pocket, and drew a target onto one of the trees. Dropping the pen, I pulled off my bracelet and pressed the charms together. It flashed and turned into a large bow.

I pulled an arrow from the bag and loaded the bow, before pulling back and aiming at the target. I let go, and the arrow flew towards the tree.

It landed with a sucessful thud, and sunk into the soft bark in the centre of the circle.

"Too easy." I muttered, smiling. I picked u my pen and jumped up into one of the trees. I climbed with ease, and drew several targets, each trailing higher and higher. I dropped down, landing, rolling and coming onto my feet quickly. I loaded the bow and shot. I didn't look at the target, but moved on, slinging another arrow into place and firing. I sent five arrows, each hitting the targets easily.

I could see one last target, at the top of the tree. It was barely in my view, covered by trees, but I raised my bow, and closed one eye.

My concentration must've sparked, because suddenly the tip of my arrow caught fire. I grinned, and released it. The flaming arrow flew upwards, and hit the target. The tree caught fire quickly, and it spread from tree to tree.

"Holy shit!" I cried, as all the surrounding trees were a light

I was trapped.


	5. Emmett!

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

The flames licked towards me and I leapt back, clamping a hand over my mouth to stop a scream. I held out my hands, trying to at least subdue the flames, but my attempt just made it worse. I coughed violently as the black smoke reached my lungs, and doubled over.

I reached for my bow with shaky hands, and brought it closer to me. I then grabbed my ammunition bag, and I tried to ignore the harsh smoke and fire. I was sweating from the heat, my throat was dry sore. I rummaged around in the bag until I found what I needed.

My grappling hook.

I loaded the hook onto my bow, and aimed towards a tree the fire had yet to claim. Through bleary eyes, I realised the hook.

I let out a strangled sound as the grappling hook flew past it's target, and collapsed, unconsciousness taking me in its shadowed grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V <strong>

"Well, what did she tell you?" Rosalie demanded as we climbed into my car. Unlike the silly teenage mortals, I didn't waste time. I sped out of the lot, not wanting to be near the torture known as school.

"She didn't deny not being human. Hell - She practically agreed. But she didn't specify. I still have no bloody idea what she is." I confessed. There was a series of groans.

"Why can't we just forget about this? All of it?" Emmett cried, leaning his head against the glass window. I sent him a wary glance. I didn't want him hurting my car.

"No, we need to know if she is a threat or not." Jasper told us all. His mind was full of stragetic plans.

We pulled up at our lovely home, and just as I was about to climb out, Alice was pulled into a vision with a scared gasp.

_Flames licked out violently, and dark-haired girl was fumbling around, coughing and reaching for what seemed to be a bow. One glimpse at the girls supernaturally beautiful pale face was enough to reveal her identity._

_Seraphina Harrison._

_She pulled what looked like a metal grappling hook from a bag of arrows and loaded it onto the bow, her eyes watering. Sweat was evident on her forehead as she aimed. Seraphina shot, and the hook flew upwards. It missed it's target, and with a spluttering cough, she collapsed, the smoke and heat taking its toll on her._

As soon as I was thrown from Alice's vision, I was sprinting into the forest. I had to get to her. I had to get my Seraphina.

Wait - My? My Seraphina?

I knew I though the world of her, but-

Holy Hell.

Realisation hit me like a brick, as I caught her delightful scent.

Seraphina was my mate.

That only drove me harder, as I ran until I was only a metre away from the flames. I could make out her still form, lying smeared with mood, and yet... She looked peaceful.

I leapt over the flames, and laned next to her. She was clutching a bow and bag arrows, so I shoved the bow into the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I scouped Seraphina up into my arms and ran like Hell, leaping over the flames and charging home. My dead heart shattered with the very though of Seraphina dying.

I wouldn't lose her.

I couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

The clean air rushed into my lungs, and I coughed once before forcing my heavy eyes open.

To say I was shocked to see Edward infront of me was an understatement.

To see the whole Cullen Clan - Yeah, I almost had a heart attack.

"Holy Hell." I breathed, sitting up quickly. I was hit with a wave of dizzyness, and raised a hand to my forehead. It passed as quickly as it came.

"Take it easy." A soothing male voice cooed. I turned to my right to see Doctor Cullen, staring at me.

"What the Hell happened? Why, and how am I here?" I demaned.

"Edward found you in the woods, and brought you here." Carlisle told me.

"How - I was surrounded by fire. The only person who can walk through fire is my f-" I sighed. "No one, can walk through fire." I corrected myself.

"What were you going to say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, tapping my fingers against the bed I was sat on.

"Your getting worse at lying, Seraphina." He told me. Being the mature Demi-God I am, I stuck my middle finger up at him, trying not to grin.

He returned the gesture, and an older woman (Who I guessed was Esme Cullen, his mother) snapped at him. "Edward!" She scolded. His face fell, as did his hand, and I burst out laughing.

"Oh God - That is too funny. I've been aloud to swear I was three - Father insisted." I didn't realise my mistake until' Edward called it out.

"Your father? When you were three, you still lived with your real parents?"

I looked down. "Not that it's any of your buisness, but yes. I did." Emmett caught my eye, and I spotted that he was handling my beloved bow with very little care. He saw me looking and smiled sheepishly, as his large hand grazed over a hidden Ancient Grek symble, carved into the wood. The bow returned to my charm bracelet, and I winced.

"Woah! Cool!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett - hand it over." I instructed.

He pouted. "No."

"Emmett." I growled, glaring menacingly. Everyone but him flinched - even Rosalie.

He shook his head, and stood his ground. "Come and get it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure. You know what? Sure. It's fucking _on_." And with that, I charged at him.

He ran straight out of the door and onto the landing, running unnaturally fast. In the back of my mind, I noted that we were, in fact, on the second floor.

With my survival instincts kicking in, and sprinted at an equally fast pace, my arms ready to defend my face and vital body parts.

Emmett twisted and ran down the stairs, his big feet banging with each step.

Reaching the top of the stair case, I didn't run down them.

No, I bloody jumped.

Ignoring the somewhat worried gasps behind me, I concentated and the fast-nearing ground, which I would undoubtedly face-plant if I didn't act fast.

I twisted a few inches above the ground, therefore landing in a roll. I came up into a tactical crouch, and smug grin on my triumphant face.

"Hand it over!" I sang, handing out my hand yet still crouching.

Emmett snorted. "No."

I sent a flying kick to his face, which he dodged with grace. I whirled, yet in a flash he was behind, grabbing my arms.

I struggled, trying to pull loose. My grin was long gone. "Aw, is little Seraphina stuck?" Emmett teased. With one last try, I managed to get one arm out. I sent my elbow with all my strength into his jaw.

All that could be heard was an echoing crack, and two howls of pain.

We leapt away from eachother. "What the Hell!" We screamed in unison. I flexed my arm, causing my bones to click loudly.

"Oh my Zeus!" I yelled, "You bloody broke my arm!"

"You bloody broke my jaw!" He mimicked, one hand at his chin. "Thats impossible!"

Deeply offended, I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire!" With a sharp intake of breath, I straightened up.

The entire room was suddenly silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this! I had to retype it like five times.<strong>

**Review!**

**- Indigo Fate**


	6. Thunder

**I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seraphina P.O.V<strong>

I straightened up, and looked towards Edward. He and the rest of his family were still at the top of the stairs, mouths ajar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. His faced visably relaxed.

"Your not going to scream and run away? We're vampires, Seraphina! We could hurt you." He told me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "I've met worse." I said confidently.

"Like what?" Rosalie snapped.

"That would be telling." I teased. Then, seeing the distraction, reached out and snatched my bracelet from Emmett's meaty fists. "Ha!" I cried in childish victory. Emmett let out a small groan.

Edward was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. The rest followed behind him. "You know what we are. We won't hurt you. But... What are you?" He asked.

I winced as thunder clapped loudly, undoubtedly a warning from Zues. "I can't tell you." I told him honestly, "But... If you guess - I suppose that I couldn't get in trouble."

Another clap of vicious thunder made me send a wary glance at the window. Lightening streaked across the sky.

"Oh cool! I want to go first!" Emmett grinned childishly. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go on. "Elf!"

I barked a laugh. "Why on earth, under or above it would you think that?" I asked incediously.

"... You have a bow, and in Lord of the Rings they-"

"Alright, alright. No, I am not an elf. Here is a clue. I'm not Dyslexic, or ADHD, but I can't read modern languages or stay still for a long time." As if to prove my point, I tapped my fingers against my thigh, and shifted on my feet.

"What do you mean modern langauges?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"This is hard to explain... Wait, I have a somewhat better idea. Edward, yesterday, I told you something. Something I loved." I looked him dead in the eye, ignoring another loud bang of thunder.

"Myths." Edward said. "The Ancient Greek Gods." Something like realisation sparked in his eyes, but Rosalie suddenly spoke up.

"You said you had met worse than vampires. So, what is worse?"

I gave a shaky laugh. "My father."

"What do you mean, your 'father'?" Carlisle asked. "Doctor Harrison?"

"I mean what I said, Doc. My real father. Hades."

The room went silent, before Rosalie let out a disbelieving snort. This time, the thunder was so loud and sudden, that I jumped and let out a small shriek.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this! I could get in serious trouble - the least you could do is believe me!" I blurted.

"Prove it then." She challenged. I swallowed, and nervously glanced out of the window. The whole sky was filled with twisted grey and black clouds. My gaze switched from the sky to her several times before I gave in.

"Oh fuck it. Sorry Zeus, don't zap me." Focusing on all of my energy, and took a deep breath, imagining heat, thinking of the Underworld. I jumped and fliped backwards. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I was in the air. I focused on the oxygen around me, and the friction in my hands. By the time I landed, I had two flickering large flames, one surrounding each hand.

I was breathing heavily, with a shit-eating grin on my face. By the shocked looks on each of their faces, I had impressed them. "That is a Hell of a lot harder than it looks." I joked, shaking away the fire. Another, angry bang of thunder jolted through the ground, and trhough my viens, making me shake slightly. Zeus had hit the ground somewhere near.

"That was awesome!" Emmett hollared. I gave him a shaky smile.

"Are you alright, Seraphina?" Edward asked.

"I would love to say yes, but I kind of can't. I have to go." I told them.

"Why does this feel like I won't see you again?" He demanded.

"Because you probably won't." I whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going home. To Hell. The Underworld. To Persephone and Hades. To my mother and father!"

"I'm coming with you!" He yelled.

"What? No!" I shouted.

"I'm going with you!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" For the third time, the room was as silent as the dead (Pun definately intended) and I stalked towards him, my eyes searching his face.

"Then I guess your coming." I told him, before standing on my toes, grabbing his shirt collar and crashing my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short.<strong>

**Review! **

**- Indigo Fate**


End file.
